


Awkward Encounters

by GhostAdrift



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAdrift/pseuds/GhostAdrift
Summary: Non fandom work, not from a tv show. From real life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction based off of a guy I have a crush on irl. So there is no fandom connection. This is a romance story.

I was standing at my locker on one bright monday morning. The sun peered its head into the hallway from open classroom doors. Then suddenly a tall lanky figure bumped into the back of me. I turned around quite flustered and came face to face with someone I really didn't wanna deal with. Osiris Bach the bane of my existence. The obnoxious and loudmouthed baseball player in my english class. I don't know how this happened, I took one look and my cheeks became flushed. I couldn't ... like him, could I? I quickly walked away from him as he smugly smiled.

I quickly walk to my english class, lo and behold, Osiris was in his seat directly in front of me. I put my head on my desk and pray this class ends fast.

"Today we are going to be working in groups, and I will be choosing your partners." Said Mrs. Angel.

~Seriously! I hope I get paired with anyone but Osiris~

"Okay I'll make this random, Laz and Osiris, Matt and Chad, Lisa and Mathias..." She droned on listing names until the entire class got paired up.

I facepalmed and said a prayer in my head that this is a project that I can do easily alone. I blushed and turned towards Mrs. Angel.

"This will be a group presentation, about a subject your passionate about, persuading the rest of the class to be on your side, the deadline is next friday." said Mrs. Angel

"Seriously... Out of all the people I had to be put with why him!" I whispered to myself and turned towards my partner.

"Okay so, I obviously need to work on the subject of our presentation, since I'm the brains here." Osiris said with full arrogance .

"Excuse me? Your not the smart one here I am." I said full of pompous. He looked at me shooting daggers until class ended. The bell rang and I walked out in a huff.

"Can you believe him?!" I said to my best friend Hope as I walked down the hallway scowling.

" I'm the smart one" I say mocking Osiris's' tone. I walked to my math class thinking about him and wondering what do I see in that guy.

I left the classroom and shuffled through the hallway to my locker. I slowly put my books away and got a tap on my shoulder. I turned around quickly and saw a familiar face. I blushed and look towards the floor.

"Hello, partner, so I decided what our topic is going to be." Osiris said smirking.

"Okay? You decided it without me, I thought this was supposed to be a group effort." I said concerned I hadn't been included.

"Well, the theme I was thinking was the benefits of playing baseball." His tone turned bubbly with joy.

"Interesting, well, there's a small problem, I don't know anything about baseball!" I tried to hold a calm stature as I raised my voice slightly.

"Well, I can always teach you about it, you can come over to my house after school to work on the presentation part of it." He said completely seriously.

"Really? Alright, I can walk with you after school." I said, face flushed.

"See you then, you nerd." He said walking away.

I blushed harder and closed my locker, leaning my head on the locker door. I thought about this the rest of the day. I can barely act normal around him for a class period, let alone an afternoon! The bell rang and I went to my last class, science.

I sat in science day dreaming about what I'd be doing at Osiris's house. Its just a group project why am I being so weird about it. I stared at the white board thinking constantly about how not to mess up what I'm saying to him. The bell rang jolting me out of my day dream and I got up flustered. Leaving the classroom in a hurry I scurried down to my locker where Osiris was waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." He said casually.

I rolled my eyes, opened my locker and grabbed my stuff. I looked towards Osiris with a mix of annoyance and tenderness. He looked back and smiled, urging me to follow him. I walked next to him, seeming like a dwarf to a giant. We both walked silent out the front doors of the school down the street.

"So, what I was thinking is to start of the presentation with the physical ways baseball helps us." He said suddenly.

"Such as, endurance and other things?" I said with a hint of arrogance in my voice.

"Yes, then we can go to the mental stuff, that really any sport helps with." He said.

I smiled and got a few inches closer to him. I was feeling oddly comfortable with him after I left school. He seems less annoying outside of school, less like hes trying to prove something to someone. After a few minutes of walking we stopped in front of a small yellow house. We both walked to the door and went inside. What I saw inside shocked me a little. He had a clean nice house but it seemed strangely empty. His parents were probably still at work. There was nothing but a large black leather couch and a flat screen tv in the living room. He took off his shoes and looked towards me.

"Make yourself at home dude, I don't mind" He smiled at me.

I blushed and awkwardly took off my shoes, laying my coat and backpack near the door. I followed Osiris into his room. It was covered from wall to wall with sport stuff. He sat down at his computer chair and opened up a presentation website. I sat in the chair next to him telling him different ideas on how to write it.

"So I think we add a lot of charts and visuals while including statistics, then we move to a small bit about our baseball team." I said confidently. He reached for my hand and slowly put his in mine. I blushed furiously as he linked his fingers with mine. I looked at him with a mixed expression of love and confusion.

"Your really smart you know." He said sweetly.

"What???" I looked more confused than ever.

I sat silent as he held my hand with such certainty. I attempted to speak but fell flat on my face and stuttered. *figuratively fell flat on my face*

"I...I, I'm honestly confused Osiris, I thought you didn't like me." I managed to blurt out.

"Well, strange thing is, I'm a little confused myself." He said looking down at the gray carpet. I quickly excused myself and left his room. ~Oh my god, what is happening.~

I put on my shoes and yell goodbye out the door.

When I got home I was more confused than I was at his house. I kept thinking about what could be going on in his head! He is such a confusing person. At first yeah hes a little dense and obnoxious but even a few minutes alone he becomes sweet. Maybe hes just expressing his feelings of wanting people to like him. After dinner I went upstairs and got to work on my part of the presentation, just to be prepared. I finish the slide and lay down in my bed.

The next morning I woke up quickly, actually eager to get to school today. I threw on some cloths and ran down the stairs. I ran to school and almost fell face first onto the ground. Luckily no one saw me. I walked inside and went to my locker. A familiar face popped out of a classroom door and subtly smiled at me. I waved and smiled on the inside, heading to english. I heard Osiris's friends laughing and joking around with him.

"So how's the project going with the nerd?" Osiris's friend, Timothy said.

"Its alright, shes pretty much doing the whole project, easy A right?"

~Excuse me, we are doing equal work! What are his friends thinking?~

I sat in my desk bewildered at what I just heard. I looked at Osiris expecting him to defend me, he looked at me sympathetically but saying nothing. I stared at the back of his head shooting daggers. I was mad the entire class period . The bell finally rang after a very lengthy feeling class period. I walked out of class in a huff not stopping despite Osiris's attempts to get my attention. I stopped at my locker and yelled.

"Ugh!!" I bit my lip to keep from screaming anymore. I felt a familiar tap on my shoulder. I turned around completely unsurprised by who I saw.

"What do you want?" I say full of anger and vigor.

Osiris jumped back from me in fear. Clearly wanting to say something but no words came out.

"Easy A huh?" I say not waiting for a response.

He looked down guilty for not defending me. My expression softened, and I apologized.

"I can't come over today Osiris , I apologize, I have to go to my sisters piano recital." I said completely making up something because I didn't wanna come over today.

"Oh, I understand, well I wish good luck to your sister." He said and walked away.

I sighed and closed my locker. I headed to my math class and relaxed my mind from any thoughts of Osiris and his arrogant friends.

 

i let my mind free of any thoughts of Osiris for the rest of the day. Ignoring the guy I have a crush on is kinda hard, but I made it through the day. I exited my final class and nearly ran out the front door to avoid seeing Osiris again.


End file.
